Of Pilots and Aliens
by Anoveldebut
Summary: Daniel has some things to say, but Cassandra turns the tables. A fluffy-light follow up to Motorcycle Chemistry and Alien Influence, and Service with a Smile. [Pairings: J/S, Cass/Cam, and D/V]


**Disclaimer: Another one from camp. And I still own nothing.**

 **A/N: Can be read as a follow-up for Motorcycle Chemistry and Alien Influence, and Service with a Smile, or it can stand on it's own. Your choice.**

 **As always, reviews are welcome!**

* * *

 **Of Pilots and Aliens**

"You know, I still don't get it," Daniel said, glancing from one to the other. "What could you two _possibly_ have in common?"

"A lot of things!," Cassie defended lightly, Cam resting easily at her side.

"But...he's _old_ ," Daniel complained.

Cam glared at him, while Sam bit back a smile.

"He's not _that_ old!," Cassandra laughed.

"Yeah, Daniel. Cam's four years younger than _you_ ," Sam ribbed.

Teal'c raised a brow.

"Besides," Cassie continued, "I get along better with people _your_ age than with people my _own_. It's easier to relate to someone who knows how to do more than just drink and party."

"Also," Jack interjected, "Wasn't Sha're a fair bit younger than you?"

"That was different!," Daniel replied quickly.

"I fail to see how," Teal'c intoned.

Daniel floundered for a moment. "I didn't exactly set out to pursue a younger woman," he defended. "It just sort of _happened_."

"Mmm-hmm," Sam smirked. "So if she hadn't been _given_ to you, you never would have looked her way?"

Jack snorted. They all knew better.

"I, uh...What?," Daniel answered, confused.

"If she hadn't been made your _wife_ ," Sam enunciated, "The two of you _never_ would have found common ground?"

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily say _that_ ," Daniel replied, perplexed.

"My point exactly," Sam grinned.

"Is it not common for there to be a great difference in age between a man and a woman in human relationships?," Teal'c added.

Sam's grin widened. "Sure looks that way to me," she quipped, winking at Jack. The General blushed.

"I'm not _that_ old," he grumbled.

"Huh," Vala huffed. "I'd never really noticed before, but now that you mention it, Muscles, there _does_ seem to be a trend."

"There's not a _trend_ ," Daniel retorted. "Sam and Cassie just have an _unusual_ appreciation for older men."

"Sha're too, then?" Vala asked. Daniel frowned.

"She wasn't really given a choice," he explained. "Her father decided _for_ her. It was luck, really, that things worked out."

"So my age has nothing to do with your continued refusal of my advances?," Vala pressed.

"No! Of course not!," Daniel replied.

"I'm only a titch older than you," she continued. "Hardly worth mentioning, really."

"It's not your age, Vala," Daniel sighed.

"Then what _is_ it?," the alien exclaimed, exasperated.

"We have _nothing_ in common," the archaeologist replied.

"Really?," she answered doubtfully. "We've both been victimized by the Goa'uld. We've both lost people we loved," she listed. "We've both been outcasts. We both found our place with SG-1."

"Okay, okay," Daniel relented. "We don't have _nothing_ in common. But it's still not enough to base a relationship on."

"Well, what did you have in common with your wife?," Vala asked, only mildly deflated.

"Well, we...uh... We both liked to learn," he began slowly. "And we were both very active in recreating Abydos as a Goa'uld-free planet," he added a few moments later.

Vala frowned. "You know, Daniel, it sounds to me as if you and I have more in common than you and Sha're," she noted shrewdly.

"That can't be right," Daniel answered, stunned.

"Yet it would appear to be the case," Teal'c observed, the hint of a smile playing across his otherwise serious features.

"You know, man, the lady's been after you for a while now," Cam threw in. "Would it really be so bad to give her a chance?"

"Yeah, Daniel," Cassie teased. "At least she's not too _old_ for you."

"Mitchell really _is_ too old for you!," he retorted. Cassie smirked.

"It's not about age," she countered breezily. "Everyone knows all the good ones are pilots."

" _What?_ ," Daniel answered, incredulous.

"Mmm. I can second _that_ ," Jack said, shooting an appreciative glance Sam's way. The Colonel blushed, adding "Jack's certainly the best I've ever found."

Cassie grinned at the pair of them.

"Personally, I prefer aliens," Cam replied, winking at Cassandra.

"Hold on a minute," Vala said. "I'm a pilot, _and_ an alien. By your logic, I should've been able to nab Daniel a _long_ timeago."

"He's a little slow sometimes," Jack replied, shrugging.

" _What?_ ," Daniel repeated, looking from one to the other.

Vala batted her lashes enticingly. "What do you say, Darling? Shall we get out of here and find somewhere more _private_ to discuss this?"

"You're all _insane_!," the archaeologist all but yelled.

"I believe _you_ once said it was a pre-requisite for the job," Jack smirked.

"You know, this really isn't about _me_ ," Daniel complained.

"Oh, Daniel," Cassie said, shooting him a sympathetic look. "It was never really about anyone else."

Cam snorted, and the others all chuckled.

"I give up," Daniel groused, sinking in his seat.

"So you'll go out with me?," Vala asked, hopeful.

"He will," Cassandra answered for him. Then, "Trust me, Daniel. You don't know what you've been missing."


End file.
